Spring Slender man
by zimmembrane13
Summary: Summary Here! Kyle is going to have a spring break he'll never forget. Filled with horror and slender man! rated m for later chapters.


_**I've been into creepy pasta aloooot lately! So here is a Slenderman fanfic. Romance might come later but for now it's a poor attempt for a scary story. **_

_**Summary Here! Kyle is going to have a spring break he'll never forget. **_

"Slenderman help me!"

I watch slacked jaw as my dumbass friends go running into the woods screaming at the top of their lungs. Ever since they downloaded those creepy pasta apps they've been more stupid. Spring Break was meant for us to go have fun not taunt the paranormal phenomenon known as Slenderman, right? I can hear them running in all directions screaming for the attention of the tall man. The rustling of the leaves and breaking of twigs echo throughout the dark forest.

"Big Brother why didn't you go with your friends?"

I looked down at my bright eye little sister. The whole reason my friends went on their suicidal mission of finding the Slenderman was to terrify my little sister. They bitched and moaned when I insisted on bringing her along and now they're trying to make me pay for it by giving her nightmares. I told them it wouldn't work but they refused to believe me. They just couldn't fabricate the idea of a little girl not being afraid of the things that go bump in the night.

Reaching over I twirled one of her sandy curls. "If I did go with them Johana I'd miss hanging out with my favorite girl."

Smiling her cricked smile she moved closer to me on the bench. The park bench was at a rather odd angle facing the woods away from the playground. The squeaking of the swings in the wind caused goose bumps to appear on my arm. Not being able to see all around me caused me to be a little unsettled. Being the helpful girl Johana is she took my hand into hers.

"Don't worry big brother. I'm sure you're friends are okay."

Smirking at her I squeezed her hand. "You're right. They're waaay to gross for Slenderman to eat."

Giggling she kicked her legs back and forth. "They smell bad too."

Laughing along with her I decided I had enough of waiting for those idiots. Scooping my sister up into my arms I carried her towards my car. I'll give them a few more minutes before I leave them for Slenderman.

30 minutes later my sister is asleep in the backseat, her head lying across my lap. Like the sissy kid I am I've been braiding her hair. After the fifth time of undoing and redoing the braid I'm beginning to worry. Sighing, I gently lay her head off of my lap and head out to find my three stooges.

Locking my sister in the car (can't to be too careful) I start my reluctant trip into the woods. Using my cellphone as a poorly lit flashlight I treed past the first row of trees.

"Tye? Trae? Kraig?"

Going farther I catch a blur of black rush behind me. Thinking it was Kraig trying to scare me I was about to bolt after him when I was jerked back.

"Took you long enough! We could've died you know?"

Flashing my phones light I see my three friends gathered around me. Kraig and Tye's are close to laughing as Trae chewed me out for taking so long. After my lecture we headed out of the woods and back to my vehicle.

"So you're little sister wasn't scared at all?" Trae asked in his sadistic tone.

Shrugging I looked up to the taller man. "Not at all. She was concerned if you guys would make it out alive."

I tried to move them faster to the car. The thought of my sister waking up without any idea where I was a little unnerving. As we made it to my torn up car I can see my sister sitting up waving out of the window. Rushing to her car door she unlocked it and excitedly handed me a piece of paper.

"Kyle look what the tall man gave me!"

"Johana I told you never to talk to strangers! You should know better than to open this door when I locked it to keep you safe!"

Tilting her head she jumped up to hug my neck. Damn her and her cuteness.

"Why are you so mad Kyle? He said he knew you. He told me to give you the picture."

Hugging her back I looked at the paper she handed me. On the paper were the words

'Don't look or it takes you!'

At the bottom, there was a crewed drawing of Slenderman. Thinking my friends got one of the friends to come to the park and try to scare my sister I dismissed my sudden 'fight or flight' senses. Rolling my eyes I tuck the paper in my back pocket before the three boys come back to the car. They got sidetracked by the swings like always. It's better not to mention the note to them. I wouldn't want them thinking that they got to me.

Calling for them to get in the car, I got into the driver's seat. Hearing the crunch of the paper smooshing in my back pocket gave me satisfaction. I don't know why something so small like paper crunching made me feel satisfied, probably I felt a little braver for not making a big deal out of the crummy note. Adjusting the mirror to see my little sister fastening her seat beat I got a glimpse of something behind us. Before I could adjust my eyes to the darkness around the car, it was gone.

_**Chapter one of a crappy Slenderman fic!~~~ please no mean notes!**_


End file.
